Black, White And Everything In Between
by DarthAnimus
Summary: A collection of oneshots staring Kaito and Saguru as enemies, rivals, friends, lovers and anything in between. [Some oneshots contain yaoi]
1. Scenario 1

Everything In Between 1

Characters: Kaito and mentions of others

Pairings: Kaito x right hand, you'll have to read to understand

Warnings: monomania

Rating: K

Summary: Kaito is obsessed with hands.

**Hands**

Kaito had not idea how Aoko had managed to do it. She had actually gotten a permission from her father to have a movie night slash sleep-over. Not that the party was allowed to be a big one. Only the closest friends were invited.

"Hand over the remote", Kaito told Keiko. He got a elbow in the ribs from Aoko and added: "Please." The blond girl gave him the remote with a wide smile.

Keiko's hands were soft, Kaito noticed when their hands brushed together. They were far from smooth but they were soft. The slight roughness of the skin was probably caused by all the dry paper she carried with her all day, most of the paper consisting of manga books.

Kaito pressed on the remote and the movie started playing. He had seen the flick in question various times but Aoko had insisted on watching it. How she had gotten everyone else to agree aswell was anyone's guess.

Aoko's hands were rough and hard, Kaito knew this from all the times the girl had dragged him to one place or another by the hand. Kaito also knew that the skin of her hands was the way it was because she used a mop for more than just whacking Kaito upside the head.

Kaito thought that hands told a lot about a person. Kudo, for example, had perfectly smooth and soft children hands. He knew this from the times he had posed as Ran. Kaito suspected that Kudo really hated his hands.

Koizumi's hands had perfect skin. There were absolutely no flaw in the porcelain skin. Her hands were also soft beyond compaire. She had slim hands and long, elegant fingers. Kaito liked her hands. They just had two flaws Kaito could not forgive. For one, they were as cold as ice. And two, they had a habit of ending up in places you did not want them in.

Kaito's own hands were slim, much like the witch's. He, however, did not have long nails and skin as cold as death. And his skin may have been smooth but his hands were still hard. It was a combination Kaito had not felt on any other person but he suspected his father had had hands like his.

After the movie was over the group had settled to sleep on the living room floor. The giggles from the girls had quieted down when they had gotten tired enough and gone out like light, much to Kaito's relief.

Kaito eyed the person lying down next to him, trying to determine how deeply asleep the other was. When he was certain that the other was out of it he reached out to grab one of the large hands. There was no way he could inspect them while the other was awake.

The right hand Kaito was holding in his own was a lot larger than his own but reminded Kaito of his own in its shape. The hand was slim and long and the perfect, soft and smooth skin reminded Kaito of Koizumi. There was one large diffrence, though. This hand was comfortably warm.

Kaito noticed something on the middle finger of the hand and ran his thumb over it a couple of times. There was a rough spot there, a small piece of imperfection. It was probably caused by a lot of writing and holding a pen.

Kaito snuggled the pale hand to his chest. He simply loved this hand. A tired grunt brought Kaito's attention to the owner of the hand, though.

"Let go of my hand, Kuroba", a male voice growled. Kaito only shook his head furiously.

"No!" he protested. "I like it."

"You have two of your own. You don't need mine."

Kaito did not comment on the statement. He simply huggled the hand closer to his chest.

Hakuba let out a defeated sigh, not bothering to try to pull his hand free.

"Thief..." was all he said and Kaito did not protest this time.

_**The End**_


	2. Scenario 2

Everything In Between 2

Characters: Kaito and Saguru

Pairings: none

Warnings: Bad example on how to drive

Rating: K

Summary: If I was Hakuba, I probably wouldn't give Kuroba the keys either...

**Driving Lesson**

Kaito gave the steering wheel an experimental turn and turned his beaming eyes at his tutor who was currently leaning against the other car door, as far away from the brunet as possible. With childish glee the magician asked: "So, how do you turn this thing on?"

Saguru breathed out an unamused sigh as he glared at his shorter companion from the passenger seat. He did not seem to be willing to relax his posture quite yet.

"If you continue with this I'm never going to let you drive this car." The detective's voice was pure venom as he said this.

"I'm just trying to subtly inform you that you haven't given me the keys yet", Kaito said with a small smile. "And, if I'm not terribly mistaken, you're still holding them in your fist."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Saguru asked with a frown. "Or do you simply just ignore safety?"

Kaito glanced to his side thoughtfully.

"Nope. I don't thinks so", he said finally. "The door is closed this time around."

Saguru sighed once more before reaching out and pulling Kaito's seat belt across the brunet's chest and vaist. Then he offered Kaito his hand.

"Give me the key", the blonde ordered threateningly.

"Umm...You have it?" Kaito answered timidly.

"The handcuff key", Saguru hissed impatiently. "You aren't driving with your wrists chained together."

"Why not?" Kaito asked with a whine. "My dad used to drive with his ancles bound together."

Saguru and Kaito sat in silence for a long time. Finally Saguru let out yet another sigh and muttered: "You're just screwing with my head, aren't you?"

Kaito gave the blond his widest smile before replying: "Yup! And I'm enjoying every moment of it!"

_**Owari**_


	3. Scenario 3:1

Everything In Between 3

Characters: Kaito, Aoko and Saguru

Pairings: one-sided Saguru x Kaito

Warnings: slight shounen-ai

Rating: K

Summary: Sometimes confessions don't go as well as planned.

**Valentine's Day**

Kaito walked into the classroom and froze. There was something on his desk. A miniature chocolate Kid, packed neatly in transparent plastic. A very well-made miniature chocolate Kid at that, Kaito noticed as he made his way to the statue and eyed it critically.

"Aoko..." Kaito started, raising the Kid doll from the table and showing it to his friend. "Is it my birthday?"

"No, you idiot!" Aoko snapped. "It's Valentine's Day! Remember when I explained it to you last year?"

"Of course I remeber!" Kaito argued, sticking his tongue out. "I just didn't know it was today." The brunet's attention then turned back on the statuette in his hands. "But why is it Kid-shaped?"

Aoko shrugged her soulders dismissively before suggesting: "Maybe the sender thought she could catch your attention better then."

Kaito looked at the chocolate Kid once more.

"Well, they certainly succeeded."

"They?" Aoko questioned.

"Yeah", Kaito said. "After all, we don't have any idea of who's behind this."

"Only girls give out valentine's chocolate", Aoko reasoned.

"Maybe that's what the sender wanted us to think!" Kaito had an insane gleam in his eyes when he said this. Aoko decided it was not worth the trouble and kept quiet.

"I want to know who this is from!" Kaito declared and only then noticed the note attached to the package. Kaito peered at the near cursive letters: _Will you be my Valentine?_

"'Will you be my Valentine?'..." Kaito reas outloud, lifting a curious eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"It's pretty much the same as an invitation to a date", a familiar sugary voice drawled. Kaito turned around to meet Hakuba's piercing gaze as the detective finished: "It's customary in a western Valentine's Day."

"Oh", Kaito got out as a surprised gesture. Then he glanced at the card again while muttering: "I wonder who it is from..."

Hakuba let out a very irritated sigh before he spoke: "Kid-shaped chocolate and a note in English. If you can't piece those clues together then I truly am glad you aren't a detective."

Kaito blinked at the Brit, wearing a dumbfound expression, before asking: "What are you getting at?"

Hakuba's face twisted in barely controlled rage as his bright blue eyes shimmered brighter than usual.

"Nothing", the detective got out finally. "I'm getting at absolutely nothing." With that the Brit walked to his desk and sat down.

For some reason Kaito felt really bad, like it was his fault that Hakuba was in a bad mood. But for the life of him he could not figure out why.

_**Owari**_


	4. Scenario 4

Everything In Between 4

Characters: Saguru, Akako, Kaito and Aoko

Pairings: slight Saguru x Kaito

Warnings: slight shounen-ai

Rating: K

Summary: A discussion between the two most popular students in class leads to interesting confessions.

**What We Believe**

"Aoko-kun is really on a roll today", Saguru commented while he turned his head to glance at the person next to him. "She hasn't had this much energy in weeks."

"She could do better", the other replied with a smirk. "I've seen he break desks with that thing."

"That shouldn't be possible", Saguru pointed out. "The mop handle should break before the desk top." He glanced into the other's eyes and let out a nervous laugh at the look they held. "Right, who needs the laws of physics?"

"That's going to hurt", the comment brought Saguru's head around just in time for the blond to see a black blurr fall among a group formed by both desks and students.

"Ouch", Saguru let out with a slight flinch. "Should we go see if he's alright?"

"Nah", the other replied calmly. "Kuroba-kun has handled worse." There was a slight pause before Koizumi continued: "I didn't expect you of all people to be worried about him."

"I always worry", Saguru said with a vague smile before standing up. "He isn't invincible, Koizumi-san. You would do well to remember that."

The witch glared at the back of Hakuba's head when the blond turned around. The other did not seem to notice. With a defeated sigh she spoke: "You care about him."

Saguru did not falter as he replied: "Don't be ridiculous."

That was when Kaito managed to pull himself upward and stand shakily. Saguru started to make his way to the magician while Aoko already fussed about him.

The detective paused for a brief moment to give a quick glance over his shoulder, speaking one more sentence before dismissing the witch completely.

"I thought it was obvious."

_**The End**_


	5. Scenario 5

Everything In Between 5

Characters: Kaito and Saguru

Pairings: Saguru x Kaito

Warnings: shounen-ai, lemony sidetaste

Rating: T

Summary: Kaito needs attention while Saguru is trying to drive a car. Who can say: a catastrophe in making?

**Needs**

Kaito shifted restlessly in his seat, glancing from time to time to his side at Saguru. The blond's gaze was completely focused on the road. Saguru was determined to not let his attention drift away from what he was doing.

It was actually quite surprising that Saguru had agreed to take the car when the two had agreed to go to the movies. The detective had sworn never to let Kaito in his car again after the last time.

The thing was, Kaito was unable to sit still in a car. He did not like being ignored and Saguru always ignored him while he was driving. Kaito had been so restless last time they had been driving that he had went and said things that were very hard to ignore. The blush on Saguru's face had been well worth the three almost-crashes and five almost-crushed pedestrians.

"Saguru..." Kaito drawled out huskily, leaning closer to the blond. There was no reaction, which caused Kaito to huff in indignance. Not one to give up without a fight Kaito tried again: "You're so sexy when you're concentrating like that."

Again the blond did not even give the magician a glance. Kaito leaned in and ran his tongue up the side of the detective's face. Blue eyes widened but otherwise there was no reaction.

Thinking that he had now figured out a way to get the other's attention Kaito caressed the thigh nearest to his with his hand. Kaito noticed that Saguru added speed to the car. It was probably to get rid of Kaito faster.

"Saguru..." Kaito whispered against the pale skin of Saguru's throat before licking it. This time the blue eyes narrowed, a reaction that caused Kaito to pause. Saguru's eyes narrowed when he was annoyed, not when he was flustered.

"Sit back in your chair and put your seatbelt on, Kaito", Saguru ordered in a completely even voice. Feeling extremely put out Kaito did as he was told. He was more than slightly hurt, he decided with a sniff. He had thought that it was a good thing to have a deep relationship with the blond but he had not guessed that there would not be any physical attraction at all.

Kaito was snapped out of his musings by the car coming to a sudden stop. The brunet glanced out the window to see that they had arrived at Saguru's house.

"Umm...Saguru?" Kaito questioned but the blond already rose out of the car. When his door was opened he asked: "What are we doing here? You were supposed to take me home."

"This was closer", Saguru replied before pulling Kaito out of the car. "You're coming with me."

Kaito felt dread creep up his spine when he was pulled towards the door. Desperately he tried: "Look, I'm sorry about making you mad. I was just really, really bored."

"I'm not mad", Saguru replied calmly and only then did Kaito noticed the almost insane look on the other's face.

"W-what are you going to do to me?"

Saguru grinned like a madman when he replied: "I'm going to handcuff you to my bed and see how you like it when you're powerless to do nothing while I'm being a tease."

It took Kaito a moment to realize the meaning of the words and when he did he stopped struggling all together. He had, after all, finally gotten the blond's undivided attention.

_**The End**_


	6. Scenario 6

Everything In Between 6

Characters: Saguru and Kid

Pairings: none

Warnings: random stupidity

Rating: K+

Summary: What do you do when you're stuck hanging with a phantom thief? You turn your brain off, that's what.

**Words In The Air**

Saguru struggled against the strings holding him in the air. What it was apparent that he was not going to get himself free on his own he glanced to his side to see Kaitou Kid hanging horizontally next to him.

"Well, this is new", the thief commented all too pleasantly. Saguru tried to fire a sarcastic remark at the other but all that came out was: "I think I have window shards inside my shirt."

There was a snicker from Kid before the magician answered: "Just guess where **I** have shards!"

Saguru decided that he should not even think about the possibilities. He was saved from the trouble of thinking of an answer when Kid spoke out again: "At least it's not raining."

"Don't say that!" Saguru snapped. "That's almost as bad as saying that things couldn't get any worse!"

The incredulous look on Kid's face was enough to cause Saguru to blush from embarrassment. And to make matters worse, Kid's next words did little to soothe him.

"I wasn't aware of you believing in the laws of karma."

"I am quite certain that there are many things that you aren't aware of", Saguru shot back just for the sake of arguing. He noticed that Kid did not dignify his statement with an answer. Instead the thief commented on his earlier words.

"I can think of plenty of things that are worse than this."

"What could possibly be worse than hanging from a parachute in the remains of a greenhouse with your arch rival?" Saguru exclaimed in irritation. Then he simply frowned. "On second thought, I can think of a few things as well."

"There you go!" Kid said with a happy smile. "I knew you had some imagination in that little foreign head of yours."

Saguru shot the thief a murderous glare before grunting out: "I'm pretty sure that I still have my gun on my person." The detective was fairly certain that it was a good enough warning for a smart thief like Kid. And if it was not, well, he would think about that later.

"How long are we going to be hanging here?" Kid asked suddenly, bringing Saguru out of his blood-tinted thoughts. The blond shrugged in reply.

"Either until someone notices the broken roof or until you dish out a solution from of your pocket or hat or whatever."

"Oh..." Kid seemed to be at a loss for a moment. Then he grinned at Saguru like nothing was wrong. "So, do you want to take a guess on the location of those shards?"

_**Owari**_


	7. Scenario 7

Everything In Between 7

Characters: Snake, Kid and Saguru

Pairings: slight Kaito x Saguru

Warnings: guns, death, shounen-ai (in that order)

Rating: T

Summary: Kaito and his hunter never thought about the danger that lies in another hunter.

**Ironic Death**

Kaito was frozen in place as he stared at the barrel of Snake's gun. It would figure that the assassin would catch up with before he found Pandora but Kaito was not about to give up. He may have been all out of tricks but that did not make him dead yet.

"This time I'll make sure you die, Toichi", Snake hissed as saliva ran down his chin. "I'm going to empty my whole gun into you. There's no way you'll survive that."

Just as Kaito was about to come up with a biting remark a gunshot echoed in the night. There seemed to be an endless pause, an unstoppable silence, before five more shots rang out, seemingly almost at once.

Peering up at Snake's face Kaito realized that he was not dead yet. Snake was staring at Kaito with dead, lifeless eyes and dropped his gun. A trail of blood ran down the same path his spit had only moments ago.

When Snake fell forward and crashed on the ground Kaito finally came to the conclusion that none of the shots had been aimed at him. This also meant that Snake had not fired any of the bullets. Which, in turn, lead to the conclusion that there was a third party in the alleyway.

As Kaito observed Snake's corpse while he thought he noticed that all the shots had been fired to the dark man's back. There was a gaping hole in the trench coat with blood seeping out. The entry point was on the left upper back, which informed Kaito that the person behind the gun had known just where to aim in order to kill.

Kaito lifted his gaze from the body and froze once more. There was a person standing only a few feet away, holding a gun that was still pointed at Snake's figure. The wide-eyed face was twisted in inner turmoil and it took Kaito a moment to recognize the person.

Carefully Kaito hurried to Hakuba and noticed that the hands holding the gun were shaking, while the trigger was being pulled over and over again. But since there were no bullets left in the gun the weapon only clicked with each pull.

Ever so gently Kaito pulled the gun out of the other's grip, bringing blue eyes to lock with his own violet ones in progress. Quietly Kaito questioned: "Are you alright, tantei-san?"

The blond teen started shaking his head, tears pouring out of his eyes. Kaito grabbed the distraught detective pulled him against his chest, head landing on his shoulder.

"No one gets hurt", Hakuba whispered brokenly. "It should apply to you as well."

Kaito closed his eyes, breathing in the other's scent.

'Yes...' he thought sadly. 'But not at the cost of you getting hurt instead...'

_**Owari**_

Ending Notes: Just in case someone is wondering what I meant with the 'ironic death' as the title, Snake said he would empty his gun in Kaito but got a gun emptied into him. It's stupid and pointless but it gave this piece a name.


	8. Scenario 8

Everything In Between 8  
Characters: Kaito and Saguru  
Pairings: slight Hakuba x Kuroba  
Warnings: slight shounen-ai  
Rating: K  
Summary: Kaito is tired, Saguru notices

**Bitter Sweet**

Kaito sighed heavily as he slumped in his seat. It was an early morning and he was the only one in class. A fact the brunet was extremely grateful of.

He was so tired. Not physically but mentally. He was tired of running after a fairytale, a myth. Even though he had come across magic on many occasions, he was starting to have serious doubts about if such a thing as the Pandora gem really existed. What if the mysterious men were on a wild goose chase without a clear end and Kaito had been just gullible enough to join in?

Kaito's eyes became unfocused as he dwelled deeper into his own doubts. He was not sure if he could handle chasing after a legend for the rest of his life if it was all in vain. If only there was a way to know the truth, or to at least get his determination back.

Suddenly something was pushed inside Kaito's mouth and the bitter taste of dark chocolate filled Kaito's mouth. Who would eat dark chocolate? Blinking, startled, Kaito lifted his gaze to a face he was not supposed to be seeing.

"Hakuba?" the magician questioned curiously. "I thought you left back to England."

Hakuba shrugged in a dismissive manner before replying: "Well, now I'm back." He grinned at Kaito's astonished expression. "My uncle used to give me dark chocolate when I was younger. It makes everything seem slightly brighter." The blond actually smiled before finishing: "You looked like you needed to see things brighter."

Kaito only watched mutely when Hakuba walked past him and to his own desk that had been unoccupied for a few weeks. Suddenly, the search for Pandora did not seem so pointless after all. He had fans, and not quite fans that were counting on him. This all actually had a meaning.

Thoughtfully Kaito savoured the taste of the candy inside his mouth. He had never really liked dark chocolate but he still smiled when his gaze met Hakuba's across the class room.

'Welcome back, Hakuba...' Kaito thought fondly, certain that the Brit could see his thoughts from his eyes. For once he did not feel like hiding. 'I'm glad you're back home...'

Another smile crossed Hakuba's face and Kaito decided that dark chocolate had never tasted so good before.

Owari


	9. Scenario 9

Everything In Between 9

Characters: Kaito and Saguru

Pairings: Kaito/Saguru

Warnings: Kaito's lusty looks and shounen-ai

Rating: T

Summary: A school trip to a forest motel leads to Kaito seeing something that changes his views on quite the few things.

**Skinny Dippings**

Kaito bolted up from bed when he noticed his roommate sneak out of their room in the middle of the night. He quickly glanced at the bedside table and noticed the time to be eleven at night. The teacher had ordered them to bed two hours ago and it was extremely unlike his roommate to go against any authority. It probably came with that detective thing of his.

With grace possible for only a phantom thief Kaito followed Hakuba out of the motel they were staying in and stuck near the blond all the way to the lake that had been hidden by a small forest previously.

Unable to figure out what Hakuba would do at a lake in the middle of the night Kaito quickly hid in a nearby bush and continued to keep an eye on his classmate.

Hakuba was standing on the wooden pier and Kaito noticed that the blond had taken a towel with him. It did not take a genius to figure out what the detective was up to and soon Kaito's eyes widened in realization while Hakuba pulled off his shoes.

Kaito stared shamelessly while Hakuba took off his pyjamas, folding them and placing them over his shoes. The magician hiding among the plant life marvelled at the way moonlight danced on pale skin, making it seem pearly white. The brunet's mouth hung open when he watched Hakuba stand up. The blond had a surprisingly slender figure, almost feminine. Kaito had never noticed it before, thanks to the blond's habit of wearing concealing clothes. Up until that point Kaito had been certain that he was straight. Now, as he watched Hakuba disappear into the dark water, he was not so sure.

Kaito sat in the bushes for a long while before getting snapped out of his thoughts by the sounds of water splashing as Hakuba climbed out of the water. A flash of gold caught Kaito's attention, bringing it to Hakuba's legs. Or where the blond's legs should have been.

"Wah!" Kaito shouted out in terror and fell backwards into the tall grass. A loud splash followed the magician's exclamation, caused by a startled detective falling back into the lake.

Only moments later Kaito was peering over the edge of the pier, trying to locate Hakuba in the dark depths.

"Hakuba?" Kaito called carefully. "You okay?"

"I'm fine..." an angry voice drawled, bringing Kaito's gaze to the right place. Irritated blue eyes flashed from a bit over the water's surface as Hakuba's growled: "So you've started peeping on male classmates as well?"

"No need to get snappy at me", Kaito huffed indignantly, as if that had not been exactly what he had been doing. "I just wondered where you were off to so late at night."

"What ever", was Hakuba's snarled response. "Just turn around so I can get out and put my clothes on."

"What's the matter, Hakuba?" Kaito questioned with a grin. "Feeling shy all of a sudden?" The glare he got for that comment had Kaito turning around faster than he would ever admit under any circumstances.

Later, when the two were making their way back towards the motel, Kaito could not help but steal glances at the pyjama-clad teen walking beside him. He had been certain of what he had seen before and he still was. He was absolutely sure that he had seen a golden fishtail in place of Hakuba's legs.

_**Owari...maybe**_


	10. Scenario 3:2

Everything In Between 10

Characters: Kaito, Aoko and Saguru

Pairings: Kaito/Saguru

Warnings: shounen-ai

Rating: K

Summary: When is it too late to apologise?

**White Day**

Kaito glanced at a classmate of his longingly before shifting his gaze to the figure in his hand. With a heavy sigh he ran his thumb across the plushie's sewn face. He had spent a lot of time making the gift he was holding and he had, by some miracle, managed to get it done in time for White Day. He only hoped that this was not the wrong action to take, that his waiting had not ruined his chances completely.

"Kaito?" a feminine voice spoke suddenly, visibly startling Kaito. The magician quickly whirled around to come face to face with Aoko. Letting out a nervous laugh the boy greeted his childhood friend: "H-hi, Aoko."

"What are you up to?" Aoko asked suspiciously, her eyes immediately locking on the object in Kaito's hand. "Is that a Kid doll?"

"A Kid plushie actually", Kaito corrected while he pulled the item securely against his chest. "It's a White Day present."

Aoko's blue eyes widened excitedly as she cheered: "Really? Who is it for?"

"I'm not sure if I'm going to give it", Kaito muttered with a shrug and got an unimpressed look from Aoko.

"Why would you **not** give it?"

Unable to face Aoko's accusing glare Kaito focused his gaze on the innocent plushie in his grasp. Carefully he muttered: "When is it too late to say you're sorry?"

There was a soft hum from Aoko and Kaito lifted his head to look at the mousy-haired girl again. Aoko was smiling reassuringly at the brunet as she spoke: "It's never too late." The girl grinned slightly. "Sure it might get difficult to gain forgiveness but I still think it's important to apologise for your actions." She gave Kaito what seemed like a knowing frown before finishing: "Or lack of action."

Kaito ignored Aoko's last comment entirely. His attention was once more focused on the classmate he desperately wanted as his own. Forgetting all about Aoko Kaito made his way to a certain desk stationed next to the window.

Clearing his throat Kaito waited to be noticed and soon enough a pair of bright sapphire blue eyes lifted their gaze to Kaito's own, deep violet ones.

"Kuroba", a smooth voice spoke coldly, causing Kaito to shiver ever so slightly.

"Hakuba", the magician replied, blushing slightly before correcting himself. "Saguru."

A curious eyebrow rose in response to Kaito's action and Kaito offered the other boy the plushie in his hand. Breathing heavily, like he'd just run through the Tokyo museum, Kaito choked out: "A Kid for a Kid."

Saguru's lips twitched slightly when the blond accepted the gift. Feeling encouraged by the small gesture of acceptance Kaito spoke: "Does your offer still stand?"

This time the smile stayed on Saguru's lips, even if it did not look completely sincere. In an even voice the blond replied: "It's valid on all holidays. Simply take your pick."

"How about today?" Kaito said. At Saguru's nonchalant nod he continued: "And maybe sometime afterwards as well?" The magician felt his cheeks heating up once more but when he saw Saguru's eyes flash in a smile he decided that it was worth it. It had never been about just a single date to Saguru, Kaito understood that now. It was not about that to Kaito anymore either. They were both playing for keeps.

_**Owari**_

Ending Notes: Because I thought that "Valentine's Day" needed a sequel.


	11. Scenario 10

Everything In Between 11

Characters: Kaito and Saguru

Pairings: slight Saguru/Kaito, if you're looking for it

Warnings: maybe slight shounen-ai

Rating: K

Summary: What is happiness made of?

**Happiness**

"You know what, Hakuba?" a voice questioned suddenly, bringing Saguru's attention away from the book he had been reading. The blond glanced up to the tree he had been using as shade to hide from the midday sun and his gaze soon met with a pair of sneaker-covered feet. Blue eyes searched a bit more upwards to lock with a pair of dark violet ones.

"What is it, Kuroba?" Saguru asked with an annoyed air about him. "If you're going to talk then talk."

Kuroba sniffed indignantly before huffing: "No way am I telling you if you act like that." The brunet crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm not talking to you."

Saguru rubbed the bridge of his nose in agitation as he grunted out: "Kurobaaa..." He really was not in a mood for the brunet's mind games. Any other day he would have jumped at the thought of a mental challenge but now he was in no mood to think. That was what cooler days were for.

"My dad was really awesome", Kuroba started while letting his feet sway back and forth. "He would always have a new trick to teach me and make me happy when I was sad. He wasn't home much but he was there when in counted."

Saguru listened intently as Kuroba told him more about himself than during the whole time they had known each other. He caught up with himself right at the end of the monologue and snapped: "And **why** are you telling me, of all people, this?"

Kuroba smiled brightly at the detective before replying: "You remind me of him." Violet eyes flashed mysteriously. "There's that one thing you do just like him. Do you know what?"

"Look, Kuroba", Saguru drawled with a long, suffering sigh. Kuroba was surely going to shoot some lousy punch line with him as the butt of the joke. "If you're trying to tell me something just say it. And don't worry." Now it was the blond's turn to smile, even if it turned out to be more like a sneer. "I already know you have issues."

There was no reply from Kuroba. The brunet simply jumped off of the tree branch and turned away from Saguru without a word.

Actually disappointed by the lack of response, Saguru thought hard. He realized that he actually wanted a witty comeback; his meetings with the brown-haired magician always seemed to have at least one. Not liking the sinking feeling in his stomach, thinking that maybe Kuroba had actually been serious, Saguru reached out and grabbed the hem of Kuroba's school jacket.

"Did you know that black pudding is made of blood?" the Brit blurted out without seemingly any good reason. Slowly Kuroba turned to look at him. When a grin finally broke out on Kuroba's face both teens burst into laughter. Saguru let go of his classmate and paused to watch the brunet laugh happily.

"What is it about me that reminds you of your father?" Saguru asked, allowing his curiosity to seep into his tone. Kuroba simply smiled playfully at him before saying: "Not telling."

Saguru glared at the infuriating magician in front of him before growling: "Then why did you bring it up in the first place?"

With a bright laugh Kuroba leaned down and pinched Saguru's cheek in a way that was frighteningly similar to the detective's aunt. His voice colored by amusement the brunet sang: "To rouse that ever-present curiosity of yours, of course."

As Saguru stared indignantly at his once again laughing classmate he came to a surprising realization. Fighting back his own laughter Saguru spoke: "Do you know what happiness is, Kuroba-kun?" At the magician's curious look he finished: "It's a chemical reaction which takes place in a person's brain."

The Brit got a whack on the head for that one. And, surprisingly, he did not really mind.

_**Owari**_

Ending Notes: So, who can actually guess what it was that Saguru realized? Go ahead and guess! The first one to get it right will have the next part dedicated to them. I know, it's a lousy reward... how about a request then? First one to guess right gets a request story.


	12. Scenario 11

Everything In Between 12

Characters: Kaito and Saguru

Pairings: Saguru/Kaito

Warnings: shounen-ai

Rating: K

Summary: In this always-changing world we cling desperately to those small things that stay constant and never change. But, sometimes, hope is found in changes.

**Constants**

Kaito gave his disguise a few last adjustments before walking out of the bathroom. He purposefully made his way through the hallways, knowing exactly where was going. He soon arriver at a hall filled with police officers. His gaze went to the one person not wearing a uniform.

"I need to speak with Hakuba Saguru-san", Kaito spoke with a voice that was not his own. Recognition still flared instantly in blue eyes as the man he had requested left with him.

Again Kaito moved expertly, his companion still keeping up with him with ease. The two came to a stop at the hospital rooftop where Kaito directed his attention to the person he had brought with him.

"Will you ever give up the unstylish long coats?" were Kaito's first words. There was barely no pause at all before the blond countered: "Will you ever give up the flamboyant cape?"

"Touché", Kaito said with a find smirk. His face grew serious then. "It was close tonight." There was only a nod from Hakuba as a reply. "Nakamori-keibu is growing too old for this job." Another nod. "Little Aoko is going to be taking over her father's mantle soon." A third nod caused Kaito to sigh heavily before he let his shoulders slump. Finally he groaned: "Is nothing constant in this job?" Just as he said that, he came to a realization. He looked at Hakuba, the blue-eyed gaze meeting his own evenly. Just like it always had.

"Tanteisan", Kaito spoke carefully, quietly. "Do you have constants in your life?"

Hakuba smiled and at first Kaito thought he was not going to answer. But then the Brit finally spoke: "I always get up from the left side of my bed."

Kaito blinked at his rival and nemesis before questioning: "Is that really enough?"

Hakuba turned his gaze away, observing the nightly city. Kaito knew he was observing, because the detective never simply stared at anything. He watched and studied. he had been like that as long as Kaito could remember.

"A routine is sometimes all we need", Hakuba stated simply before turning to look at Kaito. "Don't you think it's selfish to want more?"

"How should I know?" Kaito huffed with a shrug. "You're the moral pillar here."

"Quite true", Hakuba spoke with a pleasant smile. Then he leaned closer to Kaito and planted a light kiss on the magician's cheek. The touch was feather light and gone before Kaito even realized it was there. "Sometimes changes are a good thing", Hakuba finished as he stepped away from Kaito and started to walk back inside. "Aoko-kun is probably going to need me. I should head back." Kaito only nodded so the Brit left.

Now alone on the rooftop, Kaito touched his cheek ever so lightly with his fingertips. He softly cursed the facemask for ruining the experience of the detective's kiss. With a sigh he let his hand drop back to his side.

Perhaps Kaito could consider the option of choosing changes before constants. After all, if things always stayed the same, nothing interesting could happen.

_**Owari**_

Ending Notes: This isn't the original version of this story but I thought Hakuba had better lines in this one.


End file.
